


《我真的不是个孩子了》加H版

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 荷兰虫×铁。无法让Mr.Stark退让的小虫只好通过特别的方式来达成自己的目的。





	《我真的不是个孩子了》加H版

　　“Mr.Stark总是把我当个孩子！”正如Peter·高中生·Spider-Man·Parker对好友发的牢骚一样，Tony像所有大人一样总是认为他还是个孩子，并以此为理由阻止他做很多事。“Peter，待在后面。”“Peter，不要熬夜。”“Peter，你同学发过来的AV我封禁了。别看这种东西。”“Peter，...”  
　　Peter烦恼的趴在桌子上，怨念的盯着自己课桌上的钢铁侠手办。他的好友随意的拍了拍他的肩膀，继续看他的漫画，只是随口说了一句：“那就做些男人才能干的事情告诉他。”闻言Peter眼睛一亮。  
　　虽是被好友点明了路子，也没有那么快制定好计划并实施。Peter还是在接下来的日子里继续被Mr.Stark“Peter，...”，如此长久下来，纵使eter再喜欢他的“OH Mr.Stark”也对他有点生气，于是他将在外做义务警员的时间提高了一倍。在坏蛋们察觉到这一点后他们缩进了各自老窝不出来犯事。犯罪事件发生频率几乎降到零，失了业的Spider-Man在接受了警局的表扬勋章后坐在复联大厦顶上思考人生。  
　　“Hey kid.”Tony端着他的蔬菜汁上来，靠在栏杆上跟以他视角只能看到两条腿的人打了个招呼。睡衣宝宝最近不开心，他还是在Friday的提醒以及统计的最近Peter做事的时间表下才反应过来。他似乎有义务问一问是为什么，并开导他。  
　　“Oh hey Mr.Stark！”肚子里的气一瞬间全消了的男孩吐着丝倒吊下来看他。  
　　“你最近是遇到了什么才不开心？”Tony单刀直入问话，他眼睛一眨不眨盯着Peter。我的天啊Mr.Stark超认真的看着我！！Peter的心一瞬间被击中了。他咽了口唾液，只感觉血液全往脑袋上涌——还好Mr.Stark看不到！“我没有不开心啊，我超好。”  
　　“有一条定律：一个人如果用强烈的语气来表明自己怎么怎么，那事实一定相反。”Tony摆好了促膝长谈的架势，“来吧，Stark为你排忧解难。要知道，这样的机会可不多。”  
　　“您总是把我当成小孩子！”内心纠结一段时间后Peter终于小小声开口。Mr.Stark不会觉得这种东西很有幼稚吧？Peter说完才后知后觉觉得不对，他内心忐忑着。  
　　果然Tony一下笑出声来。Peter在头套的遮掩下沮丧的抿起嘴唇。Tony笑完之后正经神色开口：“在你这个年纪很多小孩都认为‘我已经长大了’‘我不是小孩子了’，就像我也是从这个年纪、有着这种想法长大的。我只认为你可以把那个‘小’拿掉。”Tony看着他，“噢这样可真像我爸爸。”“可是我已经长得比您高了。”“不这不可能。”Peter跳下来站在他身边，“Alright 你真的——。”  
　　“但这只能说明你长得快，不能说明你已经成熟了。”Tony几乎是苦口婆心的开口。他将蔬菜汁递过去，而Peter愣愣的接着。Tony最后拍了拍他的肩膀，转身离开。  
　　“Wait！Mr.Stark！”反应过来的人举着蔬菜汁喊他，而被喊的人装着没听见快速走开。

　　接下来的几天小虫都光着上身在大厦行走。Tony也是见过大胸大乳的人了，但年轻人的活力仍是要新鲜的多。“Peter，”Tony还是忍不住喊他：“把衣服穿上，小心着凉。”“没关系我不冷！”Peter应了一声。  
　　Mr.Stark真的有反应！敏锐的接收到Tony的眼神Peter暗地里美滋滋的给好友点了个赞。  
　　“你说的第一条就可行！我们继续吧！”在一个夜晚他悄悄潜进好友家，他们在被窝里挑着灯继续制定被Peter命名为“Peter不是个孩子了”的计划。对于这个名字好友嫌弃的很，但碍于害怕Peter不让他参与作战计划的制定所以强压下来。  
　　到了十二点的时候Peter听到战衣姐姐说话了：“现在时间是十二点整。Peter，你该回大厦睡觉了。”“战衣姐姐我现在在做很重要的事！”Peter与好友聊的正嗨，随口扯了个理由。  
　　“根据《未成年人应遵守》协议，你该睡觉了。”女声柔和的道。“Please...”Peter撒娇。“正在为你呼叫:Mr.Stark💜。”“停停停我马上回去！”Peter手忙脚乱掀开被子随意挥了挥手作是告别又拉开窗子就跳出去。他这头的呼叫是终止了，可那头的Friday也在提醒Tony了。  
　　“Mr.Stark💜正在呼叫。”Peter手一抖蛛丝险些射歪。他接通了电话，Mr.Stark的声音冷冷的传来：“Peter，解释你为什么这么晚还在外面。”Peter脑中立刻浮现了Mr.Stark抱肘靠在桌子上的样子——他见过许多次。  
　　“我我我我在同学家拼死星的乐高模型！”Peter紧张的有些结巴。“我记得那个模型你们前年就拼好了？”Tony毫不留情拆穿他的谎话。“是第二版！”Peter忙补充。“那是你们半年前干的事情。”Tony皱起眉。很好，睡衣宝宝也开始学坏了！夜不归宿，明目张胆光明正大在大人面前撒谎，他要没收战衣一段时间！  
　　“不不不是第三版！”Peter快哭了，天哪Mr.Stark生气了！“Friday。”Tony开口。“乐高死星第三版模型将在一年后推出。”Friday以柔和的机械女声往Peter心上打上最后一枪。“很好。”Tony一下挂了电话。  
　　Peter哭丧着脸用最快的速度赶回大厦也用了二十分钟。他一下荡进大厦以一个前滚翻落在面对着沙发背的地板上。Tony背对着他坐着，他看不见他的表情。  
　　“...Mr.Stark？”Peter小心翼翼站起身绕过去，Tony头也不转，他斜着眼睛看过去，Peter一下就不敢动了。“Mr.Stark，我...”Peter紧张的咽了口唾液。  
　　“没收战衣。”Tony冷冷开口。“Mr.Stark...”Peter可怜巴巴的看着他。“...视表现归还。”Tony稍稍软了说辞。  
　　这也是秀肉体的好机会！Peter于是没再犹豫，他直接摘了头套拉拉链，战服脱下来之后他只剩下一条内裤，光溜溜的站在Tony面前。  
　　“...赶紧去睡觉！”Tony还是没忍住瞄了几眼年轻人的肌肉。Peter看到他的目光里透出些许对于肌肉的赞赏。  
　　  
　　“第一条，秀肉体。”Peter打了个勾。接下来是...  
　　“？？？表白？？？”Peter不敢相信自己的眼睛。他拨通好友电话：“你确定就这样直接开口？”“表完白之后顺理成章就能做囍爱做的事了啊。”好友吊儿郎当解读他制定的计划。  
　　“再见。”Peter突然觉得自己信错了人。  
　　但想了几天，Peter觉得表白或许也不是不可以。于是有这么一天晚上，Friday在多次提醒Tony无果后转而让Peter提醒Tony休息。这是一个表白的好机会！Peter这么想着。  
　　然后他热血上涌的进了实验室就把Tony以一种小女生特别喜欢的姿势抱起来了。  
　　“Hey！我会停止工作去休息的！”Tony冲着他喊。被一个小自己二十岁的孩子用这种方式抱起来太...！  
　　但Peter还是把他抱到了卧室才停下。“你去休息啊。”看他站着不动，Tony拍拍他的肩膀。“Mr.Stark...我...”想到接下来他会做些什么，Peter的声音已然有些发哑。  
　　“怎么？”Tony转过身看着他。  
　　Mr.Stark在看着我。Peter大脑一片空白。他仿佛看到了他眼里的星辰流沙，他眼里有整个世界。  
　　“我喜欢你。”Peter上前一步。他搂着Tony的腰另一只手摩挲着他的脸颊。“能不能给我一个拥有整个世界的机会？＊”  
　　“你...”Tony竟有些慌乱。他咽了口唾液将心慌压下去。“你还是个孩子。”他强自镇定回答。  
　　“Mr.Stark，我真的不是个孩子了。”Peter抚着Tony脸颊的手转移到后脑勺然后他低头吻住他。没了战甲的Tony只是个普通人，他完全没有反抗Peter的力量。  
　　Tony喘着气被Peter压在床上。蜘蛛仔惊人的有极强的压迫性，他一向属于主导方，但这次似乎形式不同了。  
　　“您要是不想我继续，可以喊停。”亲吻的间隙Peter嘴唇摩挲着Tony的耳朵哑声开口。Tony张嘴想要骂他却在第一时间被Peter含住了乳头，声音被扭曲成呻吟还不算完，Tony咬着嘴唇借疼痛好不容易拉回了理智，就被Peter以齿轻咬乳尖的动作逼的喘出声来。  
　　我有办法喊停吗？！Tony愤愤的在心中斥责Peter。他伸手压在Peter肩上想要增加自己与他之间的距离，却被他抓住手制在头顶。  
　　他的手不容置疑的一路向下，Tony的衣服不知不觉的被全部扒拉了下去。用动作阻止根本行不通，Peter说过只接受言语上的暂停中断，可Tony根本没有机会去说出口。  
　　情欲被完全勾了起来，Tony喘息着难耐的忍不住并拢双腿磨蹭。从没有机会把“停下”说出口到现在他根本不想开口要Peter停下，Tony完全被他带着走。  
　　他的手很快摸索到了Tony的臀部。裤子和内裤早被扒了下去，Peter按着臀瓣揉了几下就有些舍不得挪开手，中指顺着股沟从上往下滑，自然流畅的探进穴内。  
　　Peter的手指在他内部竟很快就翻搅出了水声。手指在他内部按压搔刮，甚至变着角度的寻着他的弱点。按到的时候Tony浑身一哆嗦，一声惊叫就从张开的双唇里泄了出来。  
　　Tony本就脸红心跳此时更甚，被松开了手动作却不再是推拒而是攥着Peter的肩膀喘得厉害，腿不自觉打得更开。他的前端颤巍巍挺立着吐露着水珠，偶尔因为Peter的动作猛然颤抖一下。  
　　没有任何言语沟通的，Tony将Peter拉下来抬头与他接吻，接着Peter就沉腰将自己埋入Tony体内。一寸寸的深入过程难捱，Tony皱起了眉毛无意识的咬起了自己的嘴唇。  
　　让Tony缓了一会儿后Peter才掐住了他的腰，接着就是一下毫不留情的狠撞。声音一瞬间完全克制不住，Tony再反应过来的时候，自己已经紧紧攀着了Peter的身体，双腿打开环着他的腰，交合处贴合的紧密无缝。  
　　Tony被Peter带上了欲望的高峰。他喘着气双眼迷离的环着年轻人的脖颈，Peter恰到好处的给予他一个深吻，激得又一波浪潮直击Tony下腹。  
　　“Mr.Stark，我真的不是个孩子了。”　　

 

\-----「END」

**Author's Note:**

> *:来自于舍友被表白时对方说的话。已经问过可以写辣。


End file.
